


L'abisso ti guarda dentro

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble Collection, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Playlist challenge, vari personaggi, spoiler fino alla quattordicesima stagione.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Haley Hotchner, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Ian Doyle/Emily Prentiss, Maeve Donovan/Spencer Reid





	L'abisso ti guarda dentro

**L’abisso ti guarda dentro**

**_The truth beneath the rose – Within Temptation_ **

L’ha guardato.

Lui la capirebbe, ne è sicura.

Diane ha cercato di calmare i propri istinti, ha cercato di controllarsi.

Non più.

Maeve deve pagare per quello che le ha fatto.

Ha tutto. È rispettata, è intelligente. Non merita davvero il dottor Reid, come non meritava il suo fidanzato.

Diane ha cominciato a toglierle tutto, e continuerà fin quanto non le resterà niente.

Finché non otterrà la propria libertà, finché non otterrà il Spencer Reid.

E allora, solo quando la sentirà implorare, sarà pietosa e si prenderà la sua vita.

Si assicurerà che Maeve Donovan capisca per che cosa sta pagando.

**_Let it go – Frozen_ **

Tre settimane, ventitré ore, cinquantanove minuti, sedici secondi.

Diciassette. Diciotto. Diciannove.

È sorpreso di riuscire ancora a contare. Di riuscire ancora a pensare.

Non è mai stato né triste né felice. Ci sono state alcune cose nella sua vita per cui si è arrabbiato, la malattia di sua madre, l’abbandono di suo padre, il modo in cui Gideon l’ha lasciato indietro.

È certo, comunque, di non aver mai sentito un dolore così profondo.

Spencer non ha nemmeno pensato al Dilaudid. Non ha bisogno di scappare da questa realtà, non ha bisogno di sentirsi intontito in quel modo.

Ha bisogno di ricordare. Ha bisogno di ricordare Maeve che muore tra le sue braccia, il suo viso, il suono della sua voce, come parlavano, come era capace di farlo ridere.

Sente bussare alla porta, di nuovo, ma non risponderà.

Tre settimane e un giorno.

Non è ancora pronto.

**_Wild child – Enya_ **

Lo guarda.

Intensamente, come se non dovesse mai smettere di farlo.

Lo uccide lasciare questo posto, lo uccide lasciare Hotch, Rossi, JJ, la sua baby girl.

Ma niente fa tanto male quanto lasciare Reid.

“Ehi, ragazzino...” prova Derek, ma Reid è sulla difensiva.

“Cosa?” forza un sorriso. “Non pensare di liberarti di me solo perché stai lasciando il lavoro. Voglio essere invitato a cena almeno una volta al mese.” guarda Savannah. “E comunque, voglio vedere come verrà fuori un figlio tuo. Inoltre, deve esserci qualcuno nella sua vita che gli faccia fare le cose migliori. Sai, come guardare Star Trek o imparare una lingua straniera. E penso...”

Derek lo ferma. Lo abbraccia, lo tiene stretto fra le braccia come se non volesse lasciarlo andare.

“Più di una volta al mese, ragazzino.” gli dice, cercando di evitare di piangere, perché l’ha fatto troppo ultimamente. “Sei parte della famiglia, lo sai questo.”

E Reid non riesce più a sforzarsi di sorridere, e si abbandona all’abbraccio.

“Mi mancherai, Derek. Io...”

“Lo so. Mi mancherai anche tu, _Spencer_.” gli dice, e gli piacerebbe non doversene andare.

Ma deve, lo uccide, e lo farà sempre.

**_Se deja llevar – Antonio Orozco_ **

Ha provato così strenuamente a non sentire niente negli ultimi mesi.

Non ci riesce, ed è stanca di tentare.

Le _piace_. Le piacciono le mani di Doyle addosso, le piace come la fa sentire per la durata di quei momenti, quando sono nel suo letto e lui le dice che è la donna più bella che abbia visto in vita sua.

Dopo, al mattino, da sola e nuda nello stesso letto, Emily è disgustata da sé stessa.

È poco professionale, sbagliato, _sporco_. Forse è la ragione per cui l’Interpol l’ha mandata da lui, ma non le import, non lo sta facendo perché è il suo lavoro, lo fa perché lo adora, e teme il momento in cui dovrà rivoltarsi contro di lui, mettere Doyle in cella per sempre.

Ci saranno conseguenze per le sue azioni, conseguenze da parte dell’Interpol e di Doyle, verrà distrutta e probabilmente ammazzata, però non le importa niente.

Finché le è concesso tenersi quei piccoli momenti di bugie, è soddisfatta.

**_A case of you – Joni Mitchell_ **

La famiglia di Hayley gliel’aveva detto quando si erano sposati.

Aaron lo ricorda come fosse ieri; erano così giovani, così sciocchi, e così incredibilmente innamorati.

Se ci ripensa adesso, è come avere i ricordi di un altro uomo, però è il suo viso che sta guardando.

Più giovane, più felice, quando era ancora in grado di sorridere davvero.

Non riesce più a farlo. Ride con Jack, a volte coi suoi colleghi, raramente con altre donne, ma non lo sente mai davvero. 

Foyet si è portato i suoi sorrisi nella tomba. Questo lavoro li aveva portati via prima della morte di Hayley, quando era diventata una sconosciuta per lui.

Come aveva potuto lasciare che arrivasse a questo punto?

Quando era diventato l’uomo che era adesso, l’uomo tanto spaventato di perdere quel poco che gli rimaneva da non potersi nemmeno permettere di essere sereno?

Aaron guarda suo figlio e sospira.

C’è così tanto di lei in lui che quasi lo spaventa.

Qual è il punto di proteggerlo se il suo stesso figlio non può ricordare un tempo in cui suo padre rideva?

Ma non può, non ancora; quando si sentirà al sicuro, probabilmente. Quando dimenticherà, forse.

O mai, e questo è ciò che è destinato ad essere.

_Mi dispiace, Hayley._

****

**_Unforgivable sinner – Lene Marlin_ **

Hastings.

In momenti come questo, dovrebbe pensare che sia ovvio, ma non lo è.

Ora le ferite, le torture, non sono quello che fa più male.

Quel bruciante senso di tradimento, la consapevolezza di essere stata così stupida, è assai peggiore di qualsiasi cosa possano farle.

JJ si costringe a pensare a qualcosa di bello.

Pensa a Hotch e Rossi, e Spence e Derek, a Garcia, a quanto sarà preoccupata in questo momento.

A Will. A Henry. A quel bambino senza nome che potrebbe aver avuto e ha perso.

Ma è una strada pericolosa da prendere adesso, quindi cerca di concentrarsi sul volto davanti a lei, a quello che gli farebbe se fosse libera, a come gliela farebbe pagare.

E vedendo nella sua mente Hastings che striscia sul pavimento, coperto di sangue, chiedendo pietà, Jennifer continua a prendere tutto quello che ha da darle.

**_Addicted – Kelly Clarckson_ **

Ha perso tutto, trovato qualcosa, tenuto niente.

La maschera di David Rossi racconta di un uomo che ha ottenuto tutto ciò che si potrebbe desiderare dalla vita, un uomo di successo, fama, con un lavoro che ama e che l’ha reso un uomo capace di guardare negli abissi della mente umana senza essere risucchiato dentro di essi.

Non lo è.

Il lavoro che ama l’ha trasformato in una specie strana di mostro, l’ha trasformato in qualcuno che guarda il male negli occhi e non si scompone nemmeno. Ha perso la facoltà di inorridire, come ha perso quella di andarsene quando diventa troppo; solo perché non lo è mai.

Ha perso mogli e vite per questo lavoro, però continua a tornare, perché quella stanza e quello schermo con gente morta, straziata, sono l’unica famiglia che gli resta.

E continuerà a guardare nell’abisso, perché non può permettersi di perdere anche questo.

**_Bored to death – Blink 182_ **

Era più difficile di quanto avesse pensato inizialmente.

Ad un certo punto del cammino era stata divisa a metà, e poi in tre parti, e così via.

C’erano così tante versioni di Emily Prentiss, e aveva difficoltà nel riconoscere quella reale.

Quando l’avevano nominata capo del BAU, ad ogni modo, si era improvvisamente accorta che questa Emily doveva essere quella definitiva, che non c’era ritorno; Lauren era morta da moltissimo tempo, SSA Prentiss anche, la Emily che viveva a Parigi e lavorava per l’Interpol non aveva più spazio per esistere.

Era il capo, e come tale era destinata a guardare e rimproverare i suoi amici e colleghi ogni volta che facevano qualcosa che la Emily del passato avrebbe fatto con loro.

**_Just a ride – Jem_ **

Tornare a vivere era difficile.

Penelope aveva visto i suoi amici – davvero, la sua famiglia, non importava a che famiglia si riferisse – farlo dozzine di volte, così tante che l’avevano ingannata, lasciandole credere che fosse qualcosa di semplice da fare.

Non poteva farcela. Non poteva guardare il suo computer, non poteva guardare nomi e menzogne e segreti per tutto il giorno, sapendo esattamente ciò che aveva passato ognuna delle loro vittime.

Era stata una di loro. Una vittima.

Penelope aveva detto infinite volte a un’infinità di persone che ammettere di essere stati vittime era il primo passo verso l’accettazione.

Aveva un cammino lungo davanti a sé prima di raggiungere quel passo in particolare.

**_Walking on sunshine – Katrina & the Waves _ **

“Andrà tutto bene, ragazzino. Ti prometto che andrà tutto bene.”

Spencer sapeva che non era vero. Sapeva che c’erano troppe variabili, troppe cose che potevano andare storte, e che non era abbastanza forte da affrontare quello che sarebbe arrivato senza cercare un aiuto esterno.

Ma il modo in cui lo guardava Morgan, la voce che aveva usato per rassicurarlo e la maniera come era sempre stato con lui nel bene e nel male, in qualche modo gli facevano venire voglia di credergli.

Non era qualcosa che potesse spiegare e non era razionale, ma Derek Morgan era l’unico uomo al modo capace di fargli perdere la razionalità, e Spencer lo amava per questo.


End file.
